


绕不开你的冰上世界，Yuri

by 杨西卡不吃蒜啊 (yangssica)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangssica/pseuds/%E6%9D%A8%E8%A5%BF%E5%8D%A1%E4%B8%8D%E5%90%83%E8%92%9C%E5%95%8A
Summary: 整个系列本来在LOF上连载，但LOF被bi所以暂时先在这里更，如果有烦扰到哪位小可爱还请见谅，如果有小可爱愿意看全篇，谢谢你们的厚爱~





	绕不开你的冰上世界，Yuri

-《绕不开你的冰上世界，Yuri》  
\- 故事时间轴：认识勇利那一年后推十年的一个冬天  
\- 故事发生地点：俄罗斯伊尔库茨克

正文

第一章

阳光透过琉璃窗洒下来，映得维克托一头银发都变得斑斓起来，很不真实。身后两位来做礼拜的陌生人似乎发现了这个小细节，捂着嘴轻声讨论着他的发色。维克托听见了，他睁开眼转过头去，是两位不过二十出头的少女。被发现议论别人，而这个人恰巧又是被议论的那个人，这样的局面多少有些尴尬，又是在做礼拜这样严谨的氛围，两位少女仓促地低下头去，闭上双眼，不知是羞赧还是天气实在有些太冷了，她们的脸颊都红扑扑的。维克托楞了一下，随即转回身去，滞了片刻后微微扬起了嘴角。比起自己的发色什么的，果然还是这些年轻人活力的样貌更容易令人着迷才对吧。  
礼堂前方的赞歌响起，维克托又微微闭上了眼睛。  
三十八岁，离过一次婚，目前单身，退役的前前花式滑冰世界冠军，隐居在俄罗斯伊尔库茨克的男人。这是现下，维克托能给自己贴上的全部标签了。  
可是放在十年前，什么样华丽的标签他承受不起。他那时候真是太幸福了，拥有名誉、钱财和爱人。他以为自己至少会永远拥有爱人，可没想到如今的自己只不过是个过了气又有些钱的老男人罢了。  
啊，又去想以前的事了。赞歌毕，维克托睁开眼睛，略显茫然。在过去这几年里，曾经有两次赞歌唱进了他的灵魂深处，导致他这几年每每听到赞歌，都有些心不在焉。第一次，是十年前的圣诞节，他的生日，勇利在一座教堂前为他戴上了名义上“保佑的咒语”的戒指。第二次，是两年后，在大教堂里，在很多亲友注目下，他终于可以挽起勇利的手臂，宣誓我愿意的那场婚礼。  
当时所有人都说，连媒体报道也说，维克托和勇利是连精神都契合的一对，甚至维克托和勇利自己也这么以为。可是直到婚后第四年，发生各种各样的变故，两个人终于还是分开了。分开后，维克托就宣布退役，回到了俄罗斯，在这座城市里住到现在。  
维克托围上围巾，戴上口罩，起身走出教堂。十一月的伊尔库茨克已经冷得不像话了。他跺跺脚快速走到街上去，渴望更快一些回家去。  
叮。手机SNS消息提示音此时从口袋里传出来，维克托没有理会，因为天气实在是太冷了啊，想着他又缩了缩脖子，更严实地埋进围巾里。  
叮。叮。叮。叮。叮。叮……  
“搞什么？”维克托皱眉停下，不满的声音脱口而出。不得不从口袋里把手机拿出来，屏幕上赫然出现六七条推送，来自克里斯的，披集的，让的，甚至连尤里奥那个小子也发来了内容差不多的讯息。  
“维克秃！勇利和那个人分手了！他现在在去往俄罗斯的飞机上，你可要抓紧这一次机会啊！别再说我们不帮你了！”大致这样的。  
维克托站在十一月的寒风中，眼睛盯着这些讯息来来回回地看，一直到手机冷得自动关了机，他还是愣在原地，眼睛里一如往常是一片藏着心事的星海，只是此时此刻，似乎又有什么活了过来，跳跃着。

胜生勇利，去年刚宣布退役的前花式滑冰世界冠军，和维克托的终止婚约后他的竞技状态再也燃不起激情，如此坚持了几年也就退役了。那期间曾有媒体报道过，勇利和一位圈外人士恋爱了，据说一样是日本人，和勇利是同乡，这位不知名的神秘人物在勇利最灰暗的时候一直支持着他。当年维克托问过很多朋友，大家都说似乎是这样的，那位听说还是勇利的粉丝。但因为勇利变得低调，比以往都更加低调了，所以有关这件事情的报道，还只是停留在恋情曝光而已。可是维克托从来没有停止接受他的消息，他们昔日的竞争对手们，实则是这些好友们，一致认为勇利最后还是要和维克托在一起的，所以一直充当着私人侦探的角色。用尤里奥的原话说：“维克秃爷爷这几年都和谁试过重新开始吗？哪怕一夜情？承认吧你就是心里放不下他！”  
“你才秃！”印象里，自己气急败坏地掩饰着转移话题。  
记忆模模糊糊的，维克托自己都不好意思再去回想了。  
勇利这个家伙，太容易被人趁虚而入了，尤其是在他内心动摇的时候。

“哈……哈……”维克托奔跑在堆满积雪的大街上，这样显眼地举措让不少人认出了这位昔日的世界冠军，大家都纷纷举起手机拍照，各自上传到SNS上去。维克托手机关闭着，他还不知道他在俄罗斯大街上拼命奔跑的消息很快就被他的好友们知道了。他只是皱着眉，神情焦急地一路跑着，直到视线里慢慢出现一栋别墅，维克托才停下了脚步。  
“累死了啊……”果然是老了吗？维克托扶着膝盖停在门口，拿出钥匙打开门。俄罗斯冬天白昼很长，即使晚些时分也无需亮灯，然维克托依旧打开了暖黄的客厅照明灯，似乎感受到客厅的异动，马卡钦这才吐着舌头从二楼奔来，维克托不止一次担心过让它看家的安全性。  
维克托一屁股坐在地板上，立刻给手机充电，等待着手机重新开机。  
“马卡钦，勇利你还记得吗？那个勇利……他要来了！不对，他为什么要来俄罗斯呢？他是来找我的吗？说不定只是来旅游散心的啊……毕竟他刚刚失恋了……糟糕我为什么这么在意……啊！手机开了！”  
完全连维克托自己都没察觉地叨念着心事，独居久了他喜欢不自觉地和马卡钦对话。马卡钦似乎听到了熟悉的名字，从鼻子发出类似“嘤”的声响。此时的维克托已经整个伏在地板上专注地看起了手机，马卡钦收回舌头，也伏在地板上，眼睛圆溜溜地注视着自己的主人。  
老爷子你去哪儿了！满大街跑什么呢？丑死了——尤里奥  
啊啊刚刚手机关机了抱歉——维克托  
勇利去俄罗斯了你看见没有啦？——克里斯  
啊啊看见了话说怎么会来俄罗斯？——维克托  
是圣彼得堡吗？还是哪里？俄罗斯这么大——维克托  
啊啊你们为什么现在才告诉我——维克托  
停下，你这个家伙一急就狂说话，当然是伊尔库茨克——克里斯  
他说他要来找你——奥塔别克  
！！！！——维克托  
诶？奥塔！你怎么不回我讯息 = =#——尤里奥  
私聊——奥塔别克  
诶？——尤里奥  
……  
之后的话题被两个祖宗渐渐带跑偏，维克托也不再参与。他现在有些紧张，勇利是专程来找他的，一定是有什么事吧。虽然不清楚日本那边发生了什么，但是勇利突然之间就来的消息，还是让维克托有些担心。有什么理由让那家伙专程来找他的前夫。那家伙不会真的出了什么事吧。毕竟，毕竟他们两个人离婚以后就再也没有联系过了啊！  
维克托有些后悔住在伊尔库茨克了，要是还住圣彼得堡的话，勇利就可以顺利地找到他。维克托想得有些烦躁，干脆拿起电话拨通了尤里奥那小子。  
“喂？老爷子！”  
“叫我维克托啊你这小子。”维克托无奈地扶额。  
“你不是有事求我么？老爷子！”电话那头明显挑衅的语气。  
“是是是，勇利坐的哪家航空公司你们知道吗？”（不要纠结伊尔库茨克到底有没有机场了，答应我不要在意细节233）  
“知道啊，你叫我尤里大人我就告诉你，呵呵……”  
“啧！就没有别的选择了吗？”维克托捏紧话筒。  
“诶诶？唔！？……”电话那头突然变得嘈杂，听着好像……在接吻？  
维克托的青筋暴起，刚想挂了电话，电话那头又来了声音。  
“是xx机场，你快去吧，算算时间勇利君也快到了，祝你好运。”是奥塔别克。果然刚刚是在接吻吧！  
“也祝你好运吧，尤里奥酱他怕痒的时候很服软哦，抓住腰的话。”维克托笑着挂了电话，调整了片刻，拿起记下航班号的纸条塞进大衣口袋里，转身虎摸了马卡钦一把。  
“马卡钦！我现在要去把我们的勇利带回来！祝我好运吧！”  
“汪！”  
维克托站在玄关门口，朝着马卡钦笑弯了眉毛，晶莹的光从他的眼角钻出来，画面可真美好。这几年来维克托头一次觉得他又重新活了过来，这一回他决心再也不要重蹈覆辙了。

话外：【奥尤部分的情节这篇里就不会出现了，为了篇幅我给省略了，如果有宝贝要看记得一定告诉我，我再考虑写吧！ ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄. 】


End file.
